Blasted
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: Sequel to Visions of Fear. When Ezra is mortally wounded on a mission to Naboo, can the crew save him? Or is this the end of the young Padawan? Rated K Plus because of the use of h e double hockey sticks. May change to T cuz I'm paranoid. Includes a whole lot of Ahsoka dialogue too, but I can only put 4 characters in. (Has been changed to T as requested by Midnight Luna!)
1. Chapter 1: Why?

Chapter 1: Why?

 **Me: *walks on stage* Welcome one and all to the sequel to Visions of Fear, Blasted!**

 **Chopper: *grumbles***

 **Me: Sabine's been teaching me Chopper… Uh… You're asking where Zeb is, right?**

 **Chopper: *spins around happily***

 **Me: Alright, awesome!**

 **Chopper: *beeps***

 **Me: Well, he said he'd be here eventually, but that he's dealing with some bucket heads.**

 **Chopper:** _ **Ohhh.**_

 **Disclaimer: Hi Chop, please don't shock me. Dragon doesn't own Chopper or anyone or anything else!**

* * *

Sabine watched quietly as Hera and the medical droid situated the respirator mask over Ezra's nose and mouth. She could barely see the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. Soon, the slow, yet constant, beeping of the heart monitor filled the room. She glanced up at the screen, watching the glowing line arch. That and the sound of the respirator were the only signs of life in the fifteen-year-old.

' _Karabast, Ezra, why did you have to do this?'_ she wondered.

* * *

 ***Flashback, in the Imperial Base on Naboo, 10 PM***

* * *

The group of rebels ran through the halls towards the hangar bay where they would steal a shuttle. The huge door was closed. Ezra used the Force on the lock and it slowly hissed open, revealing the seemingly empty room. As they rushed ahead, he sensed something. No, not something. _Someone._ He whirled to see a lone trooper aiming his blaster at Sabine.

"Sabine! Look out!" he yelled, Force-pushing her out of the way.

It happened in all of five seconds. The trooper took advantage of the boy's distractedness and fired three bolts at him. The first missed, hitting the wall on the far side of the room. The second, however, hit him in the shoulder, just below the collarbone. His cry of pain was cut short, for the third…

Hit him square in the chest, mere inches from his heart.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I bet you all thought I was gonna end there. Nope too short, otherwise I would.**_

* * *

He fell to the ground, unconscious. The others looked on in shock for a moment before Zeb shot a single bolt of his own at the trooper, hitting him in the face. To hell with their 'violence is bad' thing. His little brother could very well be dead. Kanan rushed to his fallen Padawan, grabbing him.

"Get to the shuttle, let's get outta here!" he shouted, running for the small craft. The others weren't far behind, blasters at the ready. They boarded the shuttle and took to the skies. Kanan knelt with Ezra, placing a finger on the teen's neck. A faint, fluttering pulse beat weakly beneath his gentle touch. He hovered a hand over his mouth. He was horrified when no warm air blew against his hand. He placed it on the child's chest. Ezra had stopped breathing!

Zeb and Sabine watched on in terror as Kanan began CPR, pinching his nose shut, and tilting his mouth open. Hera crouched next to him and began chest compressions, while he began to breathe _for_ his young friend. They stood tensely for almost two minutes before the sound of choked coughing filled the eerily silent shuttle, causing Zeb to slouch in relief, and Sabine to let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Though only slightly, her boy was breathing again, and Hera collapsed onto her rear, sighing.

"Sometimes I think we should consider changing profession," she said tiredly, smiling.

Kanan nodded, swallowing and panting heavily. They entered hyperspace, emerging later in front of the fleet. The largest of the three Republic cruisers was the command ship as of now, and she reported in.

"Commander Sato, permission to dock," she requested.

" _May I ask why, Captain?"_ he questioned.

"We have a wounded crew member in need of immediate medical attention," she replied.

There was a brief silent before he spoke.

" _Granted,"_

They boarded the cruiser. Sato ordered the shuttle inspected or destroyed. After the incident with Vader, no one was taking any chances. Hera carried Ezra to the med-bay, ignoring the soldiers who offered to help. This was _her_ job, and no one was laying a hand on him besides her and her crew.

* * *

 ***Back to the present, on the Republic cruiser, command ship of the growing Rebellion, in the med-bay, 10:50 PM***

* * *

Sabine sighed. Hera hung up an IV bag on a pole next to Ezra's bed. She watched as she used an alcohol rub on his arm, carefully observing his face as she inserted the needle into his arm. He didn't even twitch.

"Hera?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" the Twi'lek returned, not looking up from her work.

"Is he gonna be…," she paused, searching for the right word, "okay?"

Hera pursed her lips. "I…I don't know. His chances were slim from the start, Sabine. And it was a fifty-fifty chance on that shuttle," she replied.

The Mandolorian girl bit her lip. "So, you're saying, even after all this, he could _still_ die?" she questioned.

Hera sighed and bowed her head.

"Yes, Sabine. That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: There's the cliffhanger we were waiting for.**

 **Chopper: *beeps and grumbles***

 **Me: Is Ezra gonna be okay? Well Chop, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I hope so, for Dragon's sake. If blueberry dies, she'll never have a boyfriend! *snickers***

 **Me: *blushes* I do not…you…**

 **Shut up Disclaimer.**

 **-SWMCDC227**


	2. Chapter 2: I Will Wait

Chapter 2: I Will Wait

 **Me: *walks on screen, looking around* Hello? Zeb? I know you're here! *senses something***

 **Zeb: *leaps out of shadows, wielding bo-rifle***

 **Me: *blocks with orange lightsaber with no effort, not even having to pull out other blade***

 **Zeb: How did you do that?**

 **Me: The Force, remember?**

 **Zeb: Aw Karabast.**

 **Me: *laughs***

 **Disclaimer: *high fives me* Alright!**

 **Me: Yeah! Now do your job.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon owns everything!**

 **Me: Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Fine. Dragon doesn't own anything and all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

At the rate Kanan was going, he wouldn't have any fingernails left.

"Waiting is hell, huh?" he heard. He looked up to see Ahsoka standing before him. She sat down next to him.

"Yeah. It…it really is," he answered, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face. It had been nearly a half hour since they'd arrived, and no one had told him anything. The only reason Sabine was in there was because she hadn't given Hera any other choice.

"My master told me that once, after I had been trapped in a contaminated bunker on Naboo. Padme and I, along with some of the clone troopers, were infected with the Blue Shadow Virus, and they couldn't reach us," she said.

Kanan whistled. "That's a story," he said.

"I knew how he felt though," she mused.

"How so?" the other Jedi asked.

"Once, while on a Separatist ship, he saved Aayla Secura and I from an explosion, and nearly got himself killed. At that point, both of us had met with death and lived. And I _have_ died before," she said.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

The Togruta laughed. "That's a story for another day. The point is, I know how you feel," she answered.

Kanan sighed. "Yeah, I guess so," he said.

They looked up at the sound of footsteps. Sabine appeared in the doorway. The two stood up.

"How is he?" he asked worriedly.

She didn't look hopeful.

"Hera said it could go either way, but she didn't seem optimistic. She said…," the teen sighed," she said his chances were slim from the start," she finished sorrowfully.

Kanan bowed his head, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault. Ahsoka turned away, frowning. She just felt so _helpless_. All these medical supplies, and they might still lose the boy. She turned back to face her.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something more I could do," she apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's the Empire's," Sabine spat angrily, her voice laced with venom.

Kanan was surprised. He figured the girl would be blaming herself, as he was. After all, Ezra had been shot saving her. He sighed, knowing she was right. There was no way _anyone_ could have saved him in those few seconds, Force sensitive or not.

"She, uh, said you could see him, if you want," she said awkwardly, snapping him back to the present.

He nodded, heading for the med-bay doors. The walk down the hallway felt like twenty miles instead of twenty feet. They opened automatically and the Jedi entered. At the sight of his Padawan, his breath caught in his throat. The child's face was white as a sheet, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. He hadn't been this pale even when he was sick. Had it not been for the beeping of the heart monitor and the dull, clouded Force Signature coming from his friend, Kanan would have thought him dead. Though Hera informed him that the boy was stable, the Force told him otherwise. He could feel his pain, his fear…

And there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Wow, chapters are getting shorter. I must be slipping.**

 **Zeb: Not with your fighting skills, that's for sure.**

 **Me: We'll see about that when I fight Chiibe and Ezra later.**

 **Zeb: Good luck. That chick is nuts.**

 **Me: Shh! She can hear you!**

 **Zeb: Oh, sorry.**

 **Me: Maybe Kanan will join in on my side. I'll win then. I've got a year of experience on Chiibe since I'm 13.**

 **Zeb: Yeah, suppose so.**

 **Disclaimer: My lightsaber is yellow!**

 **Me: So you're a Temple Guard then…wait, you have a lightsaber?**

 **Disclaimer: Yup!**

 **Me: Okay, let's go. I win, you shut up about Blueberry and Dragon Boy being my senpais.**

 **Discalimer: But…fine. Deal.**

 **Announcer Voice: Will Ezra live? Will Dragon Chick win against Chiibe and Blueberry? Will she defeat Disclaimer and get him to shut up? Will Ezra** _ **ever**_ **escape Chiibe? Will Dragon ever do her homework? Find out next time on: Blasted Chapter 3: Voices.**

 **Me: The hell was that?**

 **Zeb: I have no idea.**

 **Disclaimer: *shrugs***

 **-SWMCDC227**


	3. Chapter 3: Voices

Chapter 3: Voices

 **Disclaimer: Hello? Dragon?**

 **Me: *jumps down on top of him, crossing my blades on either side of his throat* I win!**

 **Disclaimer: What?!**

 **Me: Let's do this. No Blueberry, No Chiibe, just you and me.**

 **Disclaimer: Okay. *activates yellow blade***

 **Me: *readies own blades, one being orange and underhanded (like Ezra's), and the other being bronze and overhanded (like Ahsoka's)***

 **Disclaimer: Oh you gotta be kidding me!**

 **Announcer Voice: Last time, on Blasted:**

 _At the sight of his Padawan, his breath caught in his throat. The child's face was white as a sheet, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. He hadn't been this pale even when he was sick. Had it not been for the beeping of the heart monitor and the dull, clouded Force Signature coming from his friend, Kanan would have thought him dead. Though Hera informed him the boy was stable, the Force told him otherwise. He could feel his pain, his fear…_

 _And there was absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ _he could do._

 **Me: The hell was that?**

 **Disclaimer: I still have no idea. Just ignore it.**

 **Announcer Voice: This time, on Blasted:**

* * *

It was dark, pitch black even. All sound was muffled, and it felt as though he were drowning. Images ran past his eyes.

 _Finding his Kyber Crystal. Stealing crates from the rebels. Being sick. The first time he saw his mom's face, heard her voice. Using the Force for the first time. Stealing the TIE. Meeting the bounty hunter, Bossk. The day his parents were taken away. The defeat of the Inquisitor. Fighting Vader. Listening to his parents transmit. His speech to Lothal. Meeting Ahsoka. Getting lost in the forest._

It was all so jumbled up. Another thought suddenly occurred to him.

' _Am I dying?'_

He felt lost, afraid. It _**hurt**_. There was nothing but darkness. Voices began to penetrate the silence.

" _Heart rate is too slow,"_

" _Broken collarbone,"_

One, however, was louder, much clearer than the others.

" _Ezra?"_

It was Kanan.

"Kanan, please, help me," he tried. He didn't expect an answer.

So when one did come, his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Kanan ignored the medical droid and Hera as they worked, holding Ezra's hand in his.

"Ezra?" he murmured quietly.

He sighed. Suddenly, a quiet, trembling voice filled his mind, making him jump.

" _Kanan, please help me,"_

" _Ezra, I'm here. You're okay,"_ he assured.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor skipped, then increased ever so slightly. Hera's head snapped up. Despite not being Force-sensitive, she could feel the heavy pressure and energy radiating from the two Jedi. She had the sneaking suspicion that Kanan had something to do with her charge's irregular heartbeat.

" _Kanan, what's happening?"_

" _You were shot, do you remember?"_

A pause.

" _Yeah. Is everyone okay?"_

" _Yes,"_

Another pause, longer this time.

" _Master?"_

" _Yeah, Ezra?"_

" _A-am I gonna die?"_

Kanan sighed inwardly.

" _I don't know kid. I don't know,"_

Silence.

" _Kanan?"_

" _What?"_

" _Thanks,"_

" _No problem, Padawan,"_

* * *

Sounds were becoming more and more audible. He could sense his master. Awareness was returning. But with awareness came pain. His chest was on fire, and his whole right arm from his shoulder down felt numb. He began to hear people talking.

" _Increased heartbeat,"_

" _Breathing has quickened,"_

" _Signs of consciousness,"_

" _Can you hear me?"_

" _Ezra?"_

Light invaded the darkness, and a white room came into focus around him. His vision blurred and refocused. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. When he opened them again, he found himself staring up into a pair of emerald green spheres.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer: *panting* You did good Dragon.**

 **Me: Victory! So you'll shut up about Ezra and Hiccup being my Senpais?**

 **Disclaimer: Oh fine.**

 **Me: Yas!**

 **Announcer Voice: Will Ezra be alright? Will Disclaimer keep his promise? Find out next time on Blasted Chapter 4: Paralyzed, AKA Title foreshadowing for days.**

 **Me: Okay seriously, who or what IS that?**

 **Announcer Voice: Next time on Blasted:**

" _Can you do something for me Ezra? Can you move your left arm?" she asked._

 _Ezra complied, raising it up then balling his hand into a fist. He flexed his fingers and let it fall back onto the bed._

" _Now try the right," she instructed._

 _His finger twitched upwards slightly. Other than that, there was minimal movement. He hissed as pain flared in his shoulder. His face was filled with pure terror._

" _Hera, I can't move it," he whispered._

 **-SWMCDC227**


	4. Chapter 4: Paralyzed

Chapter 4: Paralyzed

 **Kanan: Hello? Dragon?**

 **Me: *leaps down from the ceiling* Hey Kanan!**

 **Kanan: AHH!**

 **Me: *giggles***

 **Kanan: Not funny. What were you doing up there?**

 **Me: Practicing my lower body strength.**

 **Kanan: *looks up at ceiling, which has metal bars on it* So you were…hanging from the ceiling?**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Disclaimer: She does it all the time. Kinda creepy.**

 **Kanan: I would imagine so.**

 **Announcer Voice: Last time, on Blasted:**

" _Increased Heartbeat,"_

" _Breathing has quickened,"_

" _Signs of consciousness,"_

" _Can you hear me?"_

" _Ezra?"_

 _Light invaded the darkness, and a white room came into focus around him. His vision blurred and refocused. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. When he opened them again, he found himself staring into a pair of emerald green spheres._

 **Me: Okay, seriously, what IS that?!**

 **Disclaimer: No idea. I'm ignoring it. Maybe it'll go away.**

 **Kanan: I have no clue. You're the one who works here in the fanfiction studio!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon owns nothing.**

 **Announcer Voice: This time, on Blasted…**

* * *

Ezra blinked again, trying to get his vision to stay steady.

"He's awake," a voice said.

"Ezra. Can you hear me?" Hera. It was Hera!

He tried to tell her he could, but it came out more like a pained squeak. He settled for nodding instead, which still hurt a bit. Hera let out a relieved sigh. He may not be out of the woods quite yet, but things looked better for the teen than they had mere minutes ago.

"Can you do something for me Ezra? Can you move your left arm?" she asked.

Ezra complied, raising it up then balling his hand into a fist. He flexed his fingers and let it fall back onto the bed.

"Now try the right," she instructed.

His finger twitched upwards slightly. Other than that, there was minimal movement. He hissed as pain flared in his shoulder. His face was filled with pure terror.

"Hera, I can't move it," he whispered.

Hera blew out a breath. She had been afraid of this. **(Note: Before you read this part, I have no idea what I'm talking about. This idea just popped into my head and snowballed. I suck at anatomy and the nervous system!)** The bolt had struck a nerve in the arm that controlled its movement. While it hadn't been severed completely, as seen when he moved his finger, it had been damaged to the point where the arm was almost completely paralyzed from the shoulder down. If this problem wasn't fixed, and soon, Ezra would lose the use of the arm entirely. For good.

"Kanan, may I speak with you a minute?" she asked.

He nodded and stood, ruffling Ezra's raven hair.

"Be back in a minute kiddo," he chuckled, to which Ezra gave him a fake angry look, which quickly turned to a smile.

The two moved to the opposite corner of the room, discussing something Ezra couldn't hear.

"What do you mean operate!?" the Jedi exclaimed quietly.

"Kanan, look. I don't like it any more than you do. But if we don't do this, he loses the arm. We don't have any other choices here!" the Twi'lek replied.

He sighed, rubbing a trembling hand over his face and through his hair. His mouth had run dry and the color had drained from his face. He couldn't imagine seeing his Padawan, always so energetic and happy, like that. But with the way he was now, Kanan was _terrified_ that he wouldn't make it through the surgery. He didn't want to do this but…if he didn't, Ezra would never fight again. Never be able to wield his saber. And he would be _devastated_.

"Ask him. If he says yes, do it," he said resignedly.

Hera smiled. "You're making the right choice dear," she said, patting him on the chest before turning and walking over to Ezra. The boy smiled.

Kanan watched as they talked quietly. Hera propped him up. Even though he couldn't hear them, the sudden change in Ezra's face and the feelings he gave off through the Force told him that she had given him the news. He didn't exactly look sad, but he wasn't happy either. He just looked…tired. To be honest, Kanan didn't blame him. The kid had a bad day. First, he'd cut himself repairing the _Phantom_ , then he'd had an emotional breakdown. Not even three hours later, he'd been shot, and now to find out he had to have surgery? Put that on top of not having a good night's sleep in days…the kid was resilient, he'd give him that. He watched his Padawan's face closely. His bright blue eyes were filled with doubt and indecision, and he was biting his lower lip nervously. He had started fidgeting with the bed sheet with his left hand. His right remained lax at his side. Then, he saw the boy nod slowly. He bowed his head. It was for the best, but he still didn't like it. Hera patted Ezra's shoulder and stood, returning to Kanan.

"I assume he said yes?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've got to talk to Commander Sato about landing on Alderaan, his home planet. He and his daughter, Leia, have a lot of power there, and they know of a huge medical facility there that can do this. I'll let you talk to him." She replied, rubbing his forearm comfortingly. She threw him a sympathetic smile before heading out the door.

Kanan walked over to Ezra, sitting down next to him. He had collapsed against the soft pillows behind him.

"Hey Padawan," he said.

"Hi master," he returned, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey, look at me," he said. Ezra looked up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," his student lied.

"You nervous?"

Ezra frowned and once again began to chew on his lower lip. He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it and nodded instead.

"Well, don't be. I won't let anything happen to you, ya hear?" he said firmly.

Ezra smiled. "Thank you master, for everything," he murmured. The boy surprised himself with a yawn.

"Now try and get some more sleep. You really need it," the older man ordered.

The teen nodded and relaxed, falling asleep only moments later.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Well, that was eventful.**

 **Kanan: I think Zeb scared off that voice for now.**

 **Disclaimer: Guess so.**

 **(No Next time this time. Don't have anything interesting enough yet!)**

 **-SWMCDC227**


	5. Chapter 5: Alderaan

Chapter 5: Alderaan

 **Ezra: Hey Dragon! I brought Kanan here on my day off. How'd your fight with Chiibe go?**

 **Me: You should know, you were there!**

 **Ezra: Oh yeah! Congratulations on defeating me and Chiibe.**

 **Me: Thanks Ez.**

 **Ezra: No problem.**

 **Kanan: You fought well, both of you.**

 **Me: Thank you Kanan.**

 **Kanan: So, your rebel name is Dragon, but what's your real name?**

 **Me: Aristala. But you can call me Aris.**

 **Kanan: Well, nice to meet you Aris. *extends hand***

 **Me: *shakes it* You too. So, Ezra, you excited for round two with Chiibe?**

 **Ezra: Yep! If I can beat her, she has to show me a few tricks.**

 **Me: What if she beats you?**

 **Ezra: I have to teach her how to do that thing where I trip my opponent.**

 **Me: Cool!**

 **Okay readers, so I saw a Hondo and Ezra clip where they get caught by Azmorgon, and Ezra uses that same move where he sweeps a guy's legs out from under him. IT'S CANON! Also, Hondo is awesome. Just saying. I am so excited. The Lost Commanders airs on the fourteenth!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon doesn't own anything!**

 **Me: Wow. He ACTUALLY did his job right for once.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep!**

 **Announcer Voice: Previously, on Blasted:**

" _Hey, look at me," he said. Ezra looked up. "You okay?"_

" _I'm fine," his student lied._

" _You nervous?"_

 _Ezra frowned and once again began to chew on his lower lip. He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it and nodded instead._

" _Well, don't be. I won't let anything happen to you, ya hear?" he said firmly._

 _Ezra smiled. "Thank you master, for everything," he murmured. The boy surprised himself with a yawn._

" _Now try and get some sleep. You really need it," the older man ordered._

 _The teen nodded and relaxed, falling asleep only moments later._

 **Announcer Voice: This time, on Blasted:**

* * *

There was a ringing sound that echoed through the living room.

"Father! There's an incoming transmission from Commander Sato!" the fifteen year old girl called.

"Coming!" Organa shouted.

He jogged in from where he had been doing paperwork, answering the call.

" _Hello, Senator. We come with bad news,"_ Hera said.

"What kind of bad news?" he asked.

" _We have a severely wounded crew member. During our mission to Naboo, Ezra was shot twice, and I believe there may be nerve damage. I ask your permission to dock the command ship on Alderaan so that he may be transferred to the medical facility,"_ she replied.

"Granted," he said.

" _Thank you Senator. I wish you and Leia well,"_ the Twi'lek said gratefully.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Hera was standing in the lobby of the massive place. It was a shame it was hardly ever used to its full potential. Not that she _wanted_ people to be hurt, but with Alderaan being a peaceful planet, the worst the facility saw was cuts that needed stitching and the occasional kid with a broken bone who decided it was a good idea to jump from a high place. But the medics here were well trained, and they knew how to handle things like this much better than she did. The clerk was surprised when he learned what she was after.

"Ma'am, I mean no disrespect, but it doesn't seem like you have that many credits," he said apologetically.

"I don't care how much it costs. This is a member of my crew, my _family_ we're talking about," she answered determinedly.

"I understand that. But this is also _thousands_ of credits we're talking about," he told her.

She opted for the intimidation route. "I'm sure _Senator Organa_ can cover your price," she said with a menacing glare.

The young man paled. Organa could have him fired in an instant, and he had a wife and two kids to feed.

"Very well miss. Bring him in," he instructed.

Hera smile. She _knew_ that would work.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

* * *

Kanan was pacing back and forth, once again chewing on his nails. They'd been waiting for hours. The crew had been warned that the procedure could take until ten that morning, if they were lucky. If they weren't, it could take until later that evening. He didn't know much about medical procedures, but he knew that like the human heart, the nervous system was a fragile thing. On slip up, one wrong move, you were either dead, or completely paralyzed. Though Ezra ran no risk of _complete_ paralysis, the nerves in the arm were still hard to work with, as tiny as they were. As if that weren't enough, before they could _fix_ the nerve, they had to _find_ the nerve.

"Kanan, love, sit down before you burn a hole through the floor," a voice said comfortingly.

He turned to see Hera standing behind him. He sighed and let her drag him to a seat. Zeb was sitting several seats away, twiddling his thumbs. The Lasat wasn't one to express worry, but Karabast, this was his _brother_. Sabine held a datapad and a stylus. He remembered a few months ago, Ezra had shown her an application on the little device where she could draw and paint with her finger or the stylus she held now. He saw her make a displeased face and make a scribbling motion with it. Had she messed up? Sabine _never_ messed up her art. No matter how she did it, with spray paint or electronically, Sabine _never messed up_. She was just as worried as the rest of them. He could see her hands shaking. Ahsoka stood in one of the far corners of the room talking to Senator Organa and his daughter Leia, who couldn't have been much younger than Ezra. There was something about her that he soon recognized as the same thing he had felt that fateful day on Lothal. The Force? He shrugged it off. It didn't matter right now. What really surprised him was that she, too, wore a look of worry on her face. They all did. This girl had never met Ezra, let alone spoken to him. This girl had a heart of gold that was for sure. Even _Chopper_ was there, wheeling around in circles. Kanan could have sworn the little droid had blown a circuit when he'd found out what happened. It wasn't often the astromech showed worry for the boy. Usually he spent his days shocking him or pulling pranks on the teen. Sure there were some moments when it occurred to the droid 'Hey, things are getting serious', but Kanan had never seen him like _this_. He sat down next to Hera, letting his head fall back against the wall. Before he could stop himself, he found that his eyes were closing and sleep dragged him into darkness.

* * *

Kanan's eyelids fluttered before opening, and he was almost blinded by the brightness of the morning sun. Or at least he _thought_ it was morning, until he saw how high the sun was in the sky. It had to be at least noon by now. He suddenly realized that his head was no longer against the wall. Instead, it was resting against Hera's. The Twi'lek was sound asleep. He carefully sat up and looked around. Sabine was curled up in her seat, having fallen asleep too. But Zeb and Chopper were gone. He laid Hera down and stood up, careful not to wake her. He walked towards the doors to the halls. He stopped short as he noticed that Sabine's datapad was still on. He smiled as he saw her nearly finished painting. It showed Ezra standing tall in a field, most likely on Lothal, his painted cadet helmet held secure under his arm. His lightsaber hung off his belt. Behind him in the sky was the _Ghost_. The artwork was incredibly detailed, right down to the Lothcat ears peeking out of the grass in the background. He continued on his way.

"Chopper? Zeb?" he called softly, trying not to wake the girls.

Chopper wheeled down the hall to meet him.

"Where've you been?" he asked the droid.

The astromech grumbled and beeped.

"Watching Zeb?" the Jedi asked.

Chopper motioned for him to follow. The two made their way to the front doors that led out of the facility. Kanan stepped outside…

Where he was nearly nailed in the face by a bright purple ball of electricity.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay guys, don't yell at me cuz there's not actually a facility on Alderaan. I KNOW that!**

 **Announcer Voice: Next time, on Blasted:**

 _He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kanan took a flying leap over his head and swung his lightsaber at him. The former guard barely had time to stop a slash to his back._

 _He took another swipe at Kanan, who ducked, kicking his legs out from under him, leveling the blade at Zeb's throat._

 **-SWMCDC227**


	6. Chapter 6: Round Two

Chapter 6: Round Two

 **Me: Anyone here?**

 **Disclaimer: I am!**

 **Me: No one else?**

 **Disclaimer: Everyone was busy, so it's just you and me for today.**

 **Announcer Voice: And me!**

 **Me: AAHHH! It responds to us?**

 **Announcer Voice: I am a GIRL thank you very much.**

 **Me: Sorry. SHE responds to us?**

 **Announcer Voice: Yep! Now on to my job. Last time, on Blasted:**

 _Chopper motioned for him to follow. The two made their way to the front doors that led out of the facility. Kanan stepped outside…_

 _Where he was nearly nailed in the face by a bright purple ball of electricity._

 **Announcer Voice: This time, on Blasted:**

* * *

Kanan dove to the right as the end of Zeb's bo-rifle came towards him. He hit the ground with a thud.

"What the hell, Zeb?!" he exclaimed.

"Karabast! Sorry mate, didn't see ya there," he apologized, offering his hand to Kanan. Chopper was laughing…ish at his misfortune. The Jedi scowled at the droid and took the Lasat's hand, letting his friend haul him to his feet.

"Yeah, real funny Chop," he said sarcastically. Chopper merely grumbled and kept laughing his electronic laugh.

"Ya alright Kanan?" Zeb inquired.

"I'm fine. What was all that about anyway?" he answered.

"Just practicing. I got a little…uncomfortable waiting in there," he said, pausing to search for the right word.

"I know what you mean," Kanan told him.

"I can't imagine what this is like for you. I mean, the two if you are thick as thieves, probably the closest out of all of us," Zeb said sympathetically.

Kanan nodded. He bit his lip, then seemed to have an idea.

"Tell you what Zeb, why don't we practice together?" he said.

"That's hardly fair Kanan! I mean, your lightsaber could slice right through my bo-rifle," the Lasat complained.

"Don't worry about that," he answered, pulling one of the training blades off his belt.

He activated it, and Zeb readied his weapon. With a loud shout, the two began to spar. Zeb was amazed at Kanan's grace and ease with which he fought as he swung the dully glowing blade around. It wasn't random motions, it was all coordinated. He brought the end of his own weapon down towards his opponent's side, but was swiftly blocked. It was confusing. Kanan had so far been all defense. He had watched Kanan fight with Ezra before, and every time the Jedi fought, it was the same. Zeb wasn't a Jedi expert, but he knew from what his friends had told him that Kanan favored Form Three, which was a defensive form. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kanan suddenly went on the offensive, taking a flying leap over his head and swung his lightsaber at him. The former guard barely had time to block a slash to his back. He knew now that had the honor guard of Lasan ended up on the side of the Separatists during the Clone Wars, they would have been slaughtered long before Kallus showed up with his disruptors. The Jedi were the best fighters in the galaxy, besides their dark counterparts. The only reason they had fallen was because the troops they thought were loyal to them had betrayed them without a warning. He took another swipe at Kanan, who ducked and kicked his legs out from under him, leveling the blade at Zeb's throat.

"I win," he laughed, deactivating his weapon.

"Yeah, I gathered that mate," his friend replied, turning off his bo-rifle. Kanan helped him up.

"Where'd you learn that move?" he asked, rolling his shoulders.

The Jedi flashed a grin. "A friend," he answered cryptically.

Zeb eyed him incredulously. He was tempted to ask him again, but he had the feeling he already knew where the thirty year old had picked up the trick. He only knew one person crafty enough to come up with it.

"Think that's enough?" Kanan asked him.

"Yeah, I've had my ass kicked enough for today," he chuckled.

"Hey, where did Chopper go?" Kanan noticed suddenly.

Zeb looked around. The other man was right. The droid had up and vanished. The two stepped inside, returning to the waiting room. The old C1-10P was flying about, obviously killing time. The girls were still fast asleep. The clock on the wall read 2:45. Must have been later than he thought when he first woke up. He took his seat next to Hera, who was stretched out across three chairs. He had barely been sitting for five minutes when the doors opened and a man dressed in a white coat and pants appeared in the doorway. He shot to his feet, walking with large, swift steps over to him.

"Kanan Jarrus, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes. And you are?" he returned.

"Doctor Cameron Hills. But you can call me Cam. Pleasure to meet you," he replied, extending his hand.

"The same to you, Cam," the older man said, shaking it.

"I have some good news for you. Your boy is gonna be just fine,"

Kanan sighed and slouched in relief.

"Now, he needs to stay in bed for at least a week. I recommend that he stays here, at least on Alderaan. That way, I can oversee his recovery and monitor the progress of his physical therapy," Hills said.

Kanan nodded.

"Would you like to see something? I'm sure you'll be pleased with the results,"

The Jedi nodded again. Cam led him through the doors, which silently slipped closed behind them.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Alright! Chapter 6 is done! We're getting close to the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Are you gonna fire me?**

 **Me: No! I'm still an author, and I need my Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Aww thanks.**

 **Announcer Voice: What about me?**

 **Me: But I don't even pay you. I didn't hire you either!**

 **Announcer Voice: Well I'm not leaving so there!**

 **Me: Whatever!**

 **No** _ **Next time on Blasted**_ **this chapter cuz I haven't started Chapter 7 yet.**

 **-SWMCDC227**


	7. Chapter 7: Flex

Chapter 7: Flex

 **Hello everyone! This is the second to last chapter of Blasted. Now, I know what you're all saying. "Dragon you can't stop this! We love it too much!" Don't worry! A new story is in progress that I think you non-Ezrabine AND Ezrabine shippers will love! There will be no last time on Blasted or any people with me for the last two chapters except Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep! And Dragon owns nothing!**

* * *

The hallway was long and foreboding. No _wonder_ some people hated hospitals. He remembered almost a year ago, when Ezra had first joined the crew. During their first mission with him, he had cut the palm of his hand on a piece of rebar and had to have stitches. He had made it _crystal_ clear: He did _not_ like hospitals. Or stitches, for that matter. It was then Ezra had told him about the first time he had ever stitched himself up. He had been climbing a building, when he fell ten feet to the ground, slicing his leg open and spraining his wrist. When they scanned Ezra then, they discovered at least four breaks and sprains that never properly healed. But Ezra still stood tall and strong. He had beamed with pride at the bravery his friend had shown in the face of such injuries, having been able to raid an abandoned house for thread, a needle, and a bandage. Finally, the two reached a door. Cam opened it and gestured for Kanan to enter first. He saw a welcoming sight. Ezra lay on a bed, clothed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, as per his request, rather than a traditional hospital gown. He was no longer as ghostly-looking as he had been, his once pale cheeks now flushed pink with a light fever, which for once was a good thing. The doctor brought out a small device and showed it to Kanan.

"It's to test his reflexes. It delivers a small electrical shock, completely harmless," he said.

Hills walked over to the teen and placed the machine by his bedside. Then, he placed the prod on the top of his right hand and pulled the trigger. Kanan watched in silent glee as the glowing line on the machine arched and Ezra's middle and index fingers twitched upward. Then, Cam moved the prod to his wrist and repeated the process. This time, all of his fingers reacted, lifting in the air and bending.

"As you can see, the operation was a complete success, and I'm sure he'll make a full recovery. When he wakes up, have him move that arm a little, but be careful not to rip the stitches. Wouldn't want to undo nearly seventeen hours of work would we?"

Kanan shook his head. "No we would not," he replied with a wide grin. "I gotta go tell the others,"

Hills nodded, Kanan walked briskly out of the room and down the hallway. Zeb looked up when he entered the waiting room. No words were needed. Kanan rushed to Hera, shaking her awake. She looked up at him with tired green eyes.

"What is it?" she yawned.

"Ezra's out of surgery," he replied.

She sat bolt upright.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm with each word.

"I just found out myself!" he whined, rubbing the now sore limb.

He saw Sabine standing up out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on. I want to show you something,"

* * *

 ***Several Hours Later***

Ezra's eyes fluttered open, though only halfway. He glanced around slowly. Kanan sat by his bed, dozing peacefully. Hera was tending to Sabine and Zeb, handing the former a glass of water, and the latter a plate of food. As the older girl took a sip of her drink, she happened to look up at him. The two locked eyes. He flashed a tired grin at her. Her eyes lit up, and she nudged Hera, who turned to look at her. She nodded towards Ezra. The Twi'lek walked over to him, sitting on a chair next to him.

"Good evening dear," she murmured with a smile.

"Hi Hera," he whispered in reply.

"You scared us half to death, you know that?" she asked, running her hand through his hair.

He nodded. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"That's alright sweetheart, I forgive you. Can't speak for Chopper though. I think he blew a circuit or something," she teased.

Ezra gulped, making her smile. "Don't worry Ezra, I'm sure he won't shock you," I assured him.

He shook his head. "Trust me Hera, he will. That metal menace will wait 'til my guard is down, _then_ he'll fry me," he joked.

Hera laughed. There was the Ezra they all knew and loved.

* * *

Kanan awoke with a start to the sound of laughter. He looked up to see Hera and Ezra giggling about something. He sat straight up. The chair shifted beneath him with a squeak and they looked at him.

"Hi master," the teen said lazily.

Kanan scooted closer. "Hi Padawan. How ya feeling?"

Ezra smiled. "Better," he replied.

The older man smirked. "I should hope so," he said.

The boy's eyes were twinkling.

"Hey Ezra, wiggle your fingers for me," Hera said with a sly grin at the others.

"O-okay," he answered. He complied, flexing his hand and balling his hand into a fist. It was shaky, but it was still a fist. Ezra was beaming.

"My arm, it works again!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"That it does," Zeb said, standing behind Hera.

Kanan reached out and ruffled Ezra's hair. He pushed him away with his left arm, his right being too weak. He glared in faux annoyance, but the smile growing on his face told otherwise. He felt a hand on his leg and saw Sabine standing there, rubbing his shin gently. He threw another grin her way, but instead of hitting him for trying to flirt with her again, she smiled back.

"Guys, can I talk to Ezra? Alone?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **We are very close to finishing this story. Remember, before you read the next chapter, that it involves you guys doing some work. First, bring up a video of Avicci's Hey Brother. Then, as it plays, read** _ **VERY VERY SLOWLY**_ **so the song either gets to the second chorus or finishes the first. Dragon, out! ;)**

 **Announcer Voice: Next time, on Blasted:**

" _I, uh…," he tried to speak, but words just didn't want to work for him._

" _You didn't have to. This is all my fault," she said, eyes locked on the floor. Ezra saw tears begin to fall from her lashes._

 **Announcer Voice: What does Sabine want to talk about? Why is she crying? Find out next time on Blasted: Hey Sister!**

 **-SWMCDC227**


	8. Chapter 8: Hey Sister!

Chapter 8: Hey Sister!

 **Here it is. The last chapter of Blasted. I must admit, I'll miss this story. After all, it was my longest story yet. Luckily, chapter 1 of the sequel story is done. Though it isn't really a sequel, more of a new storyline. However, everything that happened in Visions of Fear and this story is still a thing, just not mentioned until later on. Only a select few people have the privilege of special access, including early previews and sneak peeks, knowledge of upcoming fanfiction ideas and titles, and deleted scenes. If you'd like to join this group, simply review with nice things on almost every chapter. The minimum is three. PM me sometimes too. Also, follow and fave. Now that that's over with, on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon owns nothing!**

 **[Play Hey Brother and read slowly. VERY slowly. Also, play it** _ **quietly**_ **in the background.]**

* * *

"Uh, sure. Why?" Kanan asked.

"Just…I just need to talk to him," she replied.

The others left the room and Sabine sat down next to Ezra in the chair Kanan had been occupying.

"What is it Sabi?" Ezra asked, using the nickname he had made for her. "Did I do something wr-,"

"Why?" she cut him off.

The teen froze. "Uh, what?"

"Why did you save me?" she asked again.

"I, uh…," he tried to speak, but words just didn't want to work for him.

"You didn't have to. This is all my fault," she said, eyes locked on the floor. Ezra saw tears begin to fall from her lashes.

Despite the pain it brought, he reached out with his right hand and laid it on her shoulder. She was sobbing now.

"Hey, don't cry. It's not your fault, any of it," he murmured soothingly.

She surprised him when she turned and hugged him, crying into his left shoulder. He grimaced as pain flared in his right arm with the extra weight, but he hugged her back, rubbing her purple and orange hair comfortingly.

"It's okay Sabi. I'm alright. You want to know why I saved you? Because we're family. And a family helps each other. Besides, I kind of owed you from back with that fyrnock on the asteroid," he whispered.

Sabine pulled back and sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks Ez," she said, using her own nickname.

Ezra smiled at her. "You're welcome," he replied.

* * *

 **[Stop Hey Brother]**

 ***Several Weeks Later***

If you had told Kanan that just a few weeks ago, his Padawan had been shot and paralyzed, he would have called you crazy and walked away. As he stood by Ezra, who was on his back under the dashboard of the _Ghost's_ cockpit making adjustments to the hyperdrive, he watched his right arm closely. It barely faltered anymore. Hills had been surprised at the speed at which Ezra had recovered. Physical therapy had lasted less than two weeks. Unlike anyone else that had the procedure, Ezra's recovery was almost instantaneous. He smiled. That was Ezra for you. Always ready to get up and go. Plus, he was having a great time showing off his scars to the Phoenix Squadron and the rest of the rebels.

"Kanan, can you hand be the flathead? The little one with the red handle?" he heard the teen's voice. He glanced towards the toolbox, grabbing the requested tool and handing it to the boy.

"This it?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," his friend replied, returning to his work. Ezra smiled as he tightened the screw above him. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow. This is it. The end. I…I can't believe it! Months of work, all finished. Guess there's only one thing to say.**

 _ **FIN.**_

 **-SWMCDC227**


End file.
